dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Windsor
Sophia Windsor is the main OC from Miraculous: Defenders of London. Miraculous Information Miraculous: Swan Miraculous Power Source: Cygnus Superhero Identity: White Swan Weapons: Ballet Ribbon Miraculous: Swan Miraculous Occupation: Royal Daughter Kwami: Cygnus Kwami Food: TBA Kwami Personality: TBA Transformation Phrase: "Cygnus, Let's Dance!" Tool: Ballet Ribbon Special Ability: Swan Song Appearance Physical Appearance Sophia is a British teenage girl with long black hair. Civilian attire TBA As White Swan As White Swan, Sophia dawns a white skintight bodysuit. It has a feather-like fur on each arm and waist, resembling bracelets and a tutu. She wears a mask that resembles a swan's wings. On her feet are small orange spots that resemble ballet shoes. Personality Sophia is a sweet and kind girl who is seen by those around her as the ideal woman. Due to her royal bloodline and strict upbringing, Sophia has near-perfect manners. She treats all people with respect, even when they are mean to her. She does have her limits with some people. Despite this, she doesn't hesitate to have fun when she can and especially enjoys singing. Her best trait is her incredible negotiation skills. When someone is feeling blue, Sophia is good at talking to them in a way that hits them on a very emotional level. Only the most stubborn and rude people in the world aren't swayed by Sophia's way with words. Sophia does have her downfalls. For one, her lack of understanding about modern culture sometimes leads to her walking into a situation with no real plan. More than a few of these situations lead to her losing her composure and freaking out. She can therefore be defined as very clumsy and awkward. Her other problem is her lack of self-esteem. She refers to herself as a "blank slate", a person who has no personal identity. She thinks that her lack of self is why she can easily sympathize with others who have more personality than her. Through her battles as White Swan, Sophia gains the drive to see herself as a true individual. As White Swan, she feels a sense of freedom and therefore lets go of her manners a little. This leads to her awkward moments being amplified. Still, she still uses her graceful physical skills and her sympathy to fight against Cakal, Hawkmoth, and any other evils that exist in the world. Abilities As a civilian Sophia is an excellent talker. Her good judge of character, sympathy, and excellent vocabulary allows her to easily understand how other people feel and place herself in their shoes. She is an excellent manipulator, which allows her to come up with excuses to slip away and transform. Some people even trick her into using these skills to perform mischievous deeds. Sophia is also a fantastic singer. She has been taking personal vocal lessons from her nanny ever since she was a little girl, so her voice is sweet and soft. Even Sophia's humming has been defined as "putting angels to shame". As White Swan Like all Miraculous holders, Sophia as White Swan has superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Sophia particularly taps into her ballet expertise to gracefully leap all over the battlefield, making her a frustrating target for supervillains to hit. She is also a wonder with her ballet ribbon, which she uses as a whip or a rope to swing on. Aqua Form While in this form, White Swan is able to breathe underwater and swim with the training of a professional swimmer. Ice Form While in this form, White Swan becomes a expert ice skater. Family Trivia * The name Sophia means great wisdom. * (Surnames) Gamepad's Other OC Swans Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Category:Main Characters Category:Heroine Category:Female Category:Chosen One Category:Human Category:Love Interest Category:Femme Fatale